SIEMPRE ESTARÉ A TU LADO
by HiMe-TendO
Summary: ¿Crees en el destino? ... Si es así, lee esto. Esta es mi historia, él no me eligió, pero quizá en otro momento, en otro lugar ... estaremos por siempre juntos. kagXinu REVIEWS ONEGAI!


**HOLAAAAAAA ¿se acuerdan de mí? Sí, sí ... soy la que desapareció una interminable cantidad de meses. ¿Aceptarían mis disculpas?  
Para intentar compensar eso los dejo con una nueva producción. Me gusta tal como está, siendo un One-Shot pero ¿saben qué? Quien quiera continuar esta historia tiene mi expreso permiso de hacerlo. ¡PERO CLARO! Avísenme para conocer yo también la continuación, jeje.**

**Besotes, mis amores ... espero que les guste. **

**DISCLAIMER: Aclaro que ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes que aparezcan en éste relato son míos. Ellos pertenecen a la diva, única y mente brillante Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los uso a mi gusto y piacere como mera diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

...  
- "Diálogos y pensamientos"-  
...

* * *

**Siempre estaré a tu lado**

Ohayo1, bien mi historia no es sencilla ni corta de contar ... tú dirás que todos tenemos problemas y no te equivocas, pero creo que algunos estamos destinados a sufrir, independientemente de lo fuerte que tratemos de ser felices ... tal vez sólo debo estar ... sola como ahora ... para siempre.

¿Que estoy exagerando? No lo sé, tal vez pienses eso porque no sabes lo que tengo para contarte aún. Sí, decidí que quería hacerte testigo de mi historia.

¿Estás dispuesto a conocerla?

Todo comenzó ese día, ese día en que conocí a una demonio que me arrastró hacia el pozo de mi templo, hacia el lugar al que jamás había entrado ... pero cuando eche un vistazo al salir ya no estaba en casa, no al menos como yo la recordaba.

Ahí fue donde todo comenzó.

Ese ser estaba en el árbol sagrado, fue extraño ¡era el mismo que había en casa! pero ... ¿cómo? Y desde luego no me equivocaba, reconocería ese árbol ... no era como ningún otro.

Lo liberé pero quizá cometí un grave error, pensé que esa flecha le estaba haciendo daño, que lo estaba matando ... pero quizá sólo intentaba protegerme a mí ... sí, de él.

Me miró luego con un gesto indescifrable ... mareado por las sensaciones que despertaban de un sueño aletargado. Vi en su mirada dorada ¿tristeza? ... luego sentí que nunca me habían mirado con tanto desprecio. Quise salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Kami¿por qué no lo hice?

El tiempo pasó y comprendí mi obligada misión en el Sengoku, como aprendí a llamarlo luego.  
Así es, aunque no me lo creas era una viajera en el tiempo ... no te podría contar lo bellas que eran las noches allí, con sus hermosas estrellas ... y el amanecer casi podía ser alcanzado por uno de mis dedos.

Todo estaba bien ... Primero sólo fuimos él y yo ... pero luego llegaron más: Sango, mi querida Sango la exterminadora ... Shippou, mi pequeño protector ... Miroku, el extrovertido monje de gran corazón y Kirara ... qué ser tan fiel pero a la vez misterioso ... juraría que la conocía de algún otro lugar.

Vivimos aventuras casi soñadas juntos, aprendí a desarrollar lentamente mis poderes espirituales y a defenderme a punta de arco y flecha. Algo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Tuvimos que destruir a una incontable cantidad de demonios y bestias para conseguir nuestro fin: completar la perla. Luego te hablaré más de ella. Todo a su tiempo.

Un día comprendí que mi felicidad se acababa en el mismo momento en que lo supe: lo amaba. ¿amar? Era sólo una niña entonces, creí que todo sería fácil como en las historias que akaasan3 me contaba antes de dormir.

Yo se lo diría, el me diría que sentía lo mismo ... se olvidaría de su pasado ... no, no sé lo que pensé ... creí que el amor era felicidad. Error.

Me encontré llorando sola en la penumbra ... ¿por qué él nunca me elegía¿por qué ante sus ojos yo sólo era un "detector de fragmentos" como me dijo aquel día?

¿por qué lo vi besándose con ella?

Una sensación indescifrable me golpeó de lleno el alma ... nunca había sentido algo así. ¿Qué es¿Por qué?  
Entrecerré los ojos no creyendo lo que todos me decían siempre ... ella ... se parecía tanto y a la vez en nada a mí.  
En su fría mirada me reconocía de vez en cuando, pero siempre fui sólo la niña débil a quien proteger ... la molestia.

Ella la viva imagen de la madurez, de la autosuficiencia.

Varias veces decidí marcharme, mi débil corazón se debilitaba en cada desilusión y él volvía para buscarme. ¿Por qué? Claro ... baka4 de mí. ¿Cómo encontraría los fragmentos de la llamada Perla de Shikkon que yo rompí y así convertirse en un demonio puro?

Perdona si no te doy muchos detalles sobre él, aún duele.

Pero un día no muy lejano la perla estuvo lista como en los viejos tiempos. Vi la felicidad salir de sus ojos y abrir sus labios para formular el tan esperado deseo.

Luego una intensa luz la cubrió de pies a cabeza, a ella ... a su amor, a su elección ... a Kikyou. Sus ojos brillaron nuevamente, sus pulmones se llenaban de oxígeno tal como lo hicieran en otros tiempos. Él pareció notar con gran alegría lo mismo que yo veía. Ella corría a su encuentro.

A mi lado mis amigos se compadecían de mí, Sango ... Sango me miró con lástima, algo que nunca hubiese querido experimentar.

Una inexplicable necesidad de correr me rebanó los sentidos. Y así lo hice. – "no intenten detenerme" – fue todo lo que mascullé.

Corrí durante ¿minutos, horas, días¡No lo sé¡Todo perdió sentido en mi patética vida!

Las ramas me raspaban y cercenaban el rostro de vez en cuando al pasar, tropezaba con piedras que provocaban la salida del rojo líquido en mis piernas y pies. Yo caía ... pero me levantaba para seguir mi travesía hacia la nada.

Intentaba apartar los espesos arbustos y así abrirme paso con mis manos que sólo recibían más cortadas.

Un profundo lago apareció ante mi cansado y lastimado cuerpo. En otro momento me habría parecido hermoso. Con sus quietas aguas ... una cascada tan cristalina como las lágrimas que se empecinaban en seguir saliendo de mis lastimados ojos. Me acerqué lentamente al quieto líquido. Caí sobre mis descarnadas rodillas y en mi reflejo no me reconocí. Ella me miraba desde abajo fríamente burlándose de mi ingenuidad. Había ganado.

Me incorporé. Todo se aclaró de repente. Una voz me dijo al oído lo que quería escuchar.

Me desnudé de mis desgastadas y sucias ropas lentamente.

Comencé a caminar a través de las aguas, hundiéndome un poco en cada paso. Sintiendo mis heridas abrirse al contacto con la humedad. Las sentía sangrar, punzantes.

Cuando el agua llegó a mi cuello cerré los ojos ya tranquila ... nadie volvería a lastimarme.

Y cuando el oxígeno se hizo ausente volví a escuchar la voz ... repetía lo mismo una y otra vez y la tranquilidad consolaba los restos de mi alma.

"_Este es el mejor lugar para morir ... Este es el mejor lugar para morir ... Este es el mejor lugar ..."_

Así fue como tranquilamente me abandoné al sueño eterno ... en la calma de un olvidado lago, de mi paraíso personal.

Cuando ya todo terminaba, cuando ya no podía volver de donde estaba y cuando pude por fin encontrar la paz – "¡Kagomeeeeee¡Por Dios, no!" – fue lo último que escuché.

Hace sólo un momento mientras te contaba esto vi cómo era sacada del agua. Desde aquí lo veo todo. Él llora y me envuelve en su haori. Llora y me estruja entre sus brazos. Llora y quiere volver el tiempo atrás.  
Me sacude intentando hacer algo imposible. Retira los cabellos que caían desordenados en mi cortado rostro y lame mis heridas.  
Sus enrojecidos ojos se abren mucho al notar que la sangre aún está tibia.

Llegó demasiado tarde.

Puedo sentir lo que él siente ... el dolor ... su corazón sufre al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo negando hasta que mis acciones lo llevaron al límite.

Me abraza y escondiendo su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello me confiesa algo que jamás escucharé.

Se equivocó.

Quisiera pedirle disculpas, después de todo él no tuvo la culpa de que yo creyera en los cuentos de hadas ... no fue su culpa que mi corazón no lo soportara más. Pero yo le prometí que estaría siempre a su lado para protegerlo y aquí estoy, cumpliendo mi promesa.  
Quisiera pedirle disculpas a mi pobre mamá por dejarla sola, a mi abuelito, a mi pequeño hermano al que no veré crecer ... y a mis queridos amigos.

Perdónenme. Perdóname.

¿Tomodachi5, les podrías decir que no se preocupen porque aquí estoy mejor?

Ahora sabes por qué dije antes que algunos estamos destinados a sufrir. No creas que no traté de ser feliz. ¡Kami, cómo traté! Desde el primer día en que su mirada dorada se posó en la mía.

En un momento deberé dejarte ... alguien me dijo que debo volver.

¡No quiero olvidarlo todo¡No quiero!

¡Aquí estoy feliz, por favor no¡Yo no quiero otra vida, quiero cuidarlo desde aquí!  
¡No me hagan volver!

Una luz aparece entorpeciendo todos mis sentidos.

Se hace insoportable ... no puedo ... no ...

El reloj despertador suena anunciando un nuevo día. Abro las cortinas de mi habitación permitiendo que la luz y el calor del sol inunden el ambiente.

Me visto con mi característica camisa blanca y mi falda verde, hoy es día de escuela.

Me llamo Kagome, por si no lo sabías. Tengo 16 años. Mi vida no ha tenido en ella nada fuera de lo común, soy feliz así. Pero de todas maneras siempre sentí un vacío en mí que jamás pude llenar. No sé por qué te estoy contando eso a ti, jamás se lo había dicho a nadie.

Llego hasta el pasillo y comienzo a bajar las escaleras, mi madre me da un abrazo y me saluda con su habitual "¡Ohayou, mi amor!" ...

Tomo un desayuno rápido pues no quiero llegar tarde. Soy muy constante en lo que a mis estudios respecta. De todas maneras, siempre ha sido así mi rutina. Pero no quiero aburrirte con eso ahora.

Como todos los días, llego a las ocho en punto. Allí están mis amigas, las saludo y juntas entramos al salón de clases.

Al cabo de un momento ya todos estamos sentados en nuestros respectivos lugares. Llega el profesor¡genial! Había olvidado que hoy tenía álgebra ... con lo que me gusta.

Pero algo hace que me olvide de mi indignación: el profesor dice que vamos a tener un nuevo compañero que acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

Ese chico sí que luce extraño, parece muy inhibido por nuestras miradas indagatorias. De repente, sus ojos dorados hacen contacto con los míos y siento escalofríos. Nunca me había sentido tan rara. Él parece igual de perturbado. Por fortuna o por desgracia, él rompe el contacto visual y se sienta en el lugar que le designaron.

En el descanso este chico es el comentario de todas mis amigas y no puedo evitar sentir algo ... como una molestia ¿estoy enojada con ellas¿pero por qué soy tan baka¿cómo puedo estar celosa si ni lo conozco, y lo que es más ... ni siquiera sé su nombre.

Cuando ya iba de salida comencé a caminar como de costumbre hacia mi casa con mis amigas, comenzando a dividir nuestros rumbos hasta que sólo iba caminando yo sola el último tramo como todos los días.

¡Ay! He chocado a alguien mientras iba distraída sumida en mi mundo. Me disculpo agachando mi cabeza. Esta persona se ríe a lo que yo extrañada levanto mi cabeza ... asombrándome aún más. Era él ... el niño extraño que hoy apenas había conocido. Me dijo – "lo siento, no fue mi intención reírme de ti. Es que lucías muy linda cuando ibas pensativa hace un momento" – no pude evitar el intenso sonrojo que inundó mis mejillas – "¿él piensa que soy linda?" – volví a mirarlo con detenimiento a lo que éste esbozó una media sonrisa un poco extraña, pero tierna. Yo respondí de igual manera pues hubiese sido tonto enojarse con él por un descuido mío. Él pareció reconocer en mi gesto algo que no entendí.

-"y ... ¿tienes un nombre?"- preguntó – "Claro, me llamo Kagome Higurashi¿y tú?" – quise saber. A lo que me respondieron – "Inuyasha ... sólo Inuyasha" –

-"Inuyasha"- pensé – "¿Dónde escuché ese nombre?"-

_**- "Siempre estaré a tu lado ... Inuyasha" - **_

_Quizá, la vida nos da más oportunidades de las que  
siquiera nos podemos llegar a imaginar_

Fin.

* * *

**Espero que esta historia les haya gustado a todos mis "fanáticos" jajaja, acaba de surgir. Admito que hace tiempo no tenía la inspiración suficiente como para escribir algo de Inuyasha, no sé por qué. Pero de todas maneras siempre me gusta leer algún buen fic sobre este perrito. **

**Bueno, de nuevo gracias por el apoyo que me dieron con mis otras historias inconclusas (por ahora) y las dejo con mi nueva creación y con un glosario por si quedó alguna duda sobre los términos que usé. **

¡Espero ansiosa saber lo que les pareció! Dejen sus reviews mis amores.

**Glosario:  
**Ohayo1: Hola  
Kami2: Dios  
Akaasan3: mamá  
Baka4: imbécil, inútil  
Tomodachi5: amigo

**MATTA-NE! n.n**

**_Hime-Tendo_**


End file.
